Sleepovers
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: [UNDER REWRITE CONSTRUCTION] Kagome had a slumberparty with two new friends but what happens when unexpected guests arrive? KougaKagome GintaOC Hakkaku OC KogKag Lemon linked
1. Sleepovers

_Alright my very first One-Shot! Yayness! Of course I have probably a million of them I just haven't written them down yet _

_Anyway!_

_This is a short brief shot based on the KogKag because I'm basically focused on that pairing right now so go them! There's also an additional HakOC and GinOC. _

_I'm sorry in advance if they're a little OOC_

_Alright my very first One-Shot! Yayness! Of course I have probably a million of them I just haven't written them down yet _

_Anyway! _

_This is a short brief shot based on the KogKag because I'm basically focused on that pairing right now so go them! There's also an additional HakOC and GinOC. _

_I'm sorry in advance if they're a little OOC _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character !_**

**Sleepovers**

Cartoon Shakespeare

She looked around her newly arranged living room. All of the furniture had been pushed against the walls of the room and replaced with a very large fluff comforter that covered the whole center of the room. The tables were closer to them incase they needed to be used for either the lifetime supply of popcorn she purchased or the hours of games and movies she had piled in the corner.

Kagome had been planning this sleepover for weeks, ever since she met the new girls at school. They were a set of twins that had just moved from the northern part of Tokyo to her neighborhood.

The day they had showed up was the first day she had been back from the feudal era after an hours worth of arguing with Inuyasha. She saw that they avoided everyone around them and just kept to themselves, so she brought it upon herself to meet them.

The two turned out to be quite the pair. They both loved almost all of the things that she loved but what got her interest the best was their fascination with history. When she asked what their favorite era was they surprised her by saying "feudal". The pair continued to amaze her when they reported that not only did they study all of the scientific information that came with the subject but they also believed strongly in the theories that demons and magic existed in the time period. Which Kagome knew weren't theories but cold hard facts.

She had kicked her family out of the house and couldn't wait to get to know the pair that could relate to her better then her other friends from the modern era.

The doorbell rang as Kagome was pulling out the cute night clothing she had picked out with the girls. They all had gone shopping and picked out clothing that Kagome would have never second glanced on. Negligees. All three of them picked out and bought one to give away as a gift exchange. She received one that she normally would have declined but as it seemed the twins got almost the same things she accepted it with a smile.

She made her way downstairs and to the front door opening it wide revealing the identical twins she had befriended.

The girls both had dark brown hair and green eyes which seemed to be the only thing identical about them. Both had their hair down to their hips but in different styles. One was in a French braid while the other had it in a high back pony tail that still made it look ridiculously long. They were still both in their days clothing, just a simple t-shirt and jeans, because they didn't really plan on wearing their night clothes outside.

"Hi Kagome!" they twins yelled in unison

"Hi Amaya! Hi Kaida! How are you guys?" Kagome asked as she closed the door

They both pulled it off again as they said, "Fine" in harmony

After observing the room as the girl with braided hair named Kaida spoke up, "Wow Kags you really did good on the rearranging"

"Thanks Kai. I hope it's enough room for us" she said wonderingly

Amaya laughed, "Please, this is more than enough room. You could probably fit another three people in here."

The three girls laughed together before Kaida said, "Well let's get dressed and get this party started!"

They shared another laugh as they headed upstairs to change. Not 3 minutes after separating, they all returned to the living room to see how their gifts looked on everyone.

Kaida was wearing a see through purple spaghetti strap negligee with faux fur on the breast line and hem. Underneath she wore a matching pair of purple undergarments to complete the outfit.

Amaya's was less see through but was still so much that you could see her bra and panties in the same form as her sisters. Her set was a complete shade of tan with satin ribbon instead of fur.

Kagome's however, was an angelic white see through halter negligee also complete with a matching set of underwear.

They all felt comfortable in their new night clothing and complimented each other on them before getting right down to business with a comedy movie, cans of soda pop and mountains of buttered popcorn.

"Hey don't push!" a deep voice whispered inside the door of the shrine

"Shut up you idiots, she might hear us!" another manly voice said

"But isn't that what you want Kouga?" a third voice asked puzzlingly

"No, I mean, Yes. I mean….argh! Shut up!" Kouga yelled back

"Ok ok sheesh sorry" said the third voice

The door of the shrine opened to reveal three ookami demons. Three familiar ookami demons that Kagome knew as Kouga the wolf prince and his friends Ginta and Hakkaku walked out of the shrine looking around at the amazing sights before them.

"Wow look at all the campsites!" Ginta yelled as he saw the glow of lights from the center of Tokyo City

Hakkaku thought, "Those lights are too high up to be campsites? What do you thing they really are?"

The two companions stood discussing the meaning of the strange lights when Kouga hastily interrupted them.

"Could you shut up! We're here to see my mate remember!"

Their faces lit up at the thought of their sister, "Oh yeah! Let's go!"

Kouga rolled his eyes as they followed the scent of honeysuckle and tangerines to a strange barrier that allowed you to view inside the hut but not entry. As perplexed as they were by this strange item what was beyond the glass shocked them further.

Inside was Kagome in a very revealing piece of clothing on top of two other girls in similar clothing, and they seemed to be in a sort of human knot. Below them was a white mat covered in brightly colored dots. They were spinning something every few seconds and one by one they would move their hands or feet to one of the dots.

All six eyes widened in utter amazement that not only would she be doing this but in such indecent clothes too. However she was smiling and laughing along with her two female companions.

The three gaping demons watched in silence until one of them broke it.

"Wow" Hakkaku muttered

Kouga's eyes flashed red, "What?"

The two tensed and Hakkaku quickly retaliated before Kouga killed him, "Not Kagome! I mean the one girl with the braided hair; she's ravishing"

The red flickered out and both companions let loose a deep breath that they both had been holding before Ginta spoke up.

"I agree the girl in tan with the high ponytail is quite enticing." he agreed with a glint in his eye

All the demons took a look into the window once more to watch as the women had their fun

Although they did know it was only a matter of time before they couldn't control themselves anymore. It was that time of year when all ookami youkai went into their heats and sought out mates. Kouga had already picked an intended so that's who he would of course go after. Hakkaku and Ginta went for two reasons': one was to see their beloved sister and the other was for protection in case a demon had decided to attack as their alpha male was mating their soon-to-be alpha female.

The precaution for protection was now not needed now that they followed Kagome's scent into this strange world where they couldn't smell any demons anywhere, just humans. So they figured that it was probably safe enough to give Kouga all the privacy he needed.

Their gazes went back into the window and control started to slip a little when all three girls fell to the ground, one on top of the other laughing not caring that they were all practically in an intimate position. They knew they couldn't hold their impulse to go see her and her companions much longer.

Kagome, Kaida and Amaya laughed hard as they fell down on their fourth game of twister and amazingly they weren't bored of it yet so they went for one last game. After 10 minutes they were in a giant knot and struggling to keep going.

This time the positions they were in were very apparent in the intimate department. Kaida was on the bottom and spread out like a crab, while her sister Amaya was on all fours looking down at her. Then Kagome actually had to put her hips on top of Amaya's as she bent over to reach the dot on the board.

They were too busy laughing and concentrating on not falling, that they never heard the back door open and close or even when three figures stood in the doorway watching them closely.

The girls laughed and laughed as they continued to play until Kaida fell down and the other two still standing laughed,

"Ha Ha you fell! You lose" they said in unison as Kaida proceeded into crossing her arms and pouting looking away.

As she looked to the left she saw the three strangers standing in the doorway

"Uh….Uh…Kagome!"

"Yeah Kaida what is it?"

They both saw Kaida point to the kitchen doorway and looked that way thinking it was a trick to get them to fall down. Kagome's face resembled that of a fly's as she saw the three familiar demons standing in her house.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed, "What! How did you get through the well?"

"Well?" the girls asked in unison but they were ignored as he kept talking to Kagome

"Nothing, not even a well can keep me away from my woman" he said with confidence

"his woman?" they asked again this time to each other with bewildered faces

Kagome ultimately blushed, then noticed that Kouga was staring at her body and she blushed more at his intent gaze.

"I must say Kagome, you do have the most" he paused at his next word with a glint in his eyes, "interesting choices in clothing"

Kagome couldn't understand what he was talking about until she remembered the gift and what she was wearing. Her reaction was immediate.

"AHHH!"

She fell off of Amaya and hid behind the couch.

No one got to say anything about it as Amaya stood up and jumped up and down.

"I win I win I win! Yay!" she screamed

Her arms were thrown up in the air and brought her ankles to her thighs every time she jumped, and her negligee bounced with her along with her breasts and long hair. It was hard for Ginta not to notice as he let out a low feral growl and his breath caught in his throat.

Kaida laughed at her sister's antics which Hakkaku found loving and open. He immediately fell in love with that laugh as he stared at her.

Kouga walked off from the two staring and drooling demons towards his intended. He sat down onto the floor and saw Kagome peek out from behind only to retreat again.

"Kagome?"

There came the sound of a small squeak as he got closer. Kouga found it somewhat amusing by her deep feelings towards modesty.

"Why are you hiding from me love?"

Shocked that he would ask a question like that, she blushed and retorted

"Because I'm practically naked thank you very much!"

Kouga flashed his classic smirk, "So?"

Kagome scowled as she peeked from behind the couch and gave a single warning tone

"Kouga"

He raised his hands in defeat, "sorry sorry. I know you like to keep your modesty"

Kagome let her stare falter a bit as she continued to look at Kouga

"What are you doing here Kouga?"

He smiled, "I came to pick you up and noticed that you weren't there with mutt-face, so I followed your scent to that well"

Kagome blushed, she had forgotten to tell Kouga that she would be gone for a few days. For the last few months, Kouga had been coming by and spending time with her after Inuyasha went to sleep.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kouga I forgot to tell you I was coming home to have a sleepover"

"Sleepover?" he asked puzzled

Kagome saw Kouga's confused face and giggled

"It's a type of party where you invite some girls over and sleepover at either your or their house" she explained.

"Alright," he said sounding still slightly confused. "So come on let's go back and have fun" he said grabbing her hand

"Wait Kouga, what about my guests? I can't just leave them here." She complained

Kouga looked over and Kagome became puzzled when he smiled

"It looks as if they'll want to come too"

"Them! To the Feudal Era! Oh I don't know if that's a good idea Kouga" she remarked.

Kouga continued to smirk, "Don't worry I think they'll be well taken care of" he pointed to the quartet across the room.

As she looked over she saw Kaida and Amaya giving their obvious flirting eyes as Hakkaku and Ginta were also giving eyes that made the girls get chills of anticipation. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother" she said and giggled

Kouga flashed another smile, "Come on Kagome, it'll be fun and besides I have something important I need to talk to you about."

That did it for Kagome as she smiled, "Alright Kouga but I have to insist that we all change. I'm not going outside and having the chance of any hentai demon coming along"

Kouga looked disappointed but nodded as he helped her to stand. She called the twins over to her as Kouga went to Hakkaku and Ginta.

The twins came up looking excited, "Kagome where did you find these guys! They're so nice, and their ookami youkai!"

Kagome choked, "How do you know that?"

The twins a look that said 'are you really that dumb' and when Kagome still didn't realize or remember they sighed.

"Feudal Era fanatics, remember?"

Kagome nodded, "oh yeah"

The three girls giggled as Kagome continued to speak

"How would you guys like to go on a trip?"

Kaida looked to her sister then back to their friend, "what kind of trip?"

Kagome smiled, "to the feudal era"

The moment she said it the ookami demons had to immediately cover their ears as the two girls squealed in happiness, they jumped up and down to show their excitement.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes YES!"

Kagome even had to cover her ears, "Ok! Geeze don't scream"

The twins blushed, "oops sorry"

Kagome had to hand it to them; they had talking in unison down.

"Well let's go get dressed then" She said scooting the two girls to get their clothes as she saw the disappointed looks on the boy's faces.

The girls ran to their bags and grabbed some clothing and ran up the stairs with Kagome. Not noticing the hungry stares they received from the three males in the room.

"Do you think Kagome suspects anything yet Kouga?" Hakkaku asked

"No I don't think so, but I'm going to talk to her once we get into the den."

Kouga received nods from his friends and he smirked.

"I see you have your eyes open on the other two identical humans" he smirked.

Immediately the two blushed and Ginta was the first to speak.

"Well they are beautiful"

"And energetically outgoing" Hakkaku added.

Kouga held up his hands in a defeating manner, "Alright don't go all bragging on me you only met them just a few minutes ago and they don't even know who you are"

Hakkaku smiled, "but they do"

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "You told them?"

They shook their heads and surprised their leader even more as Ginta elaborated

"Apparently they love reading about our era and the demons that inhabited it. The immediately looked at us and guessed what demons we were. I'm betting they even know that its ookami youkai mating season"

Kouga saw the smirks on his companion's faces and smirked himself. The quieted when they heard footsteps

WITH THE GIRLS

Kagome quickly picked out her outfit as the other girls got dressed chattering away and she picked up bits and pieces of their conversation.

"….they might pick us…"

"…..the one with the Mohawk, Hakkaku is adorable I hope he picks me….."

"….maybe their not looking…."

"…..Ginta looks interested in me….."

Finally Kagome got tired of listening and interrupted their obviously confusing conversation.

"What are you guys talking about!"

The twins looked up as they finished putting on their shoes. Both saw Kagome's confused face and looked to each other before laughing. This made Kagome somewhat mad until Kaida broke the ice.

"Don't worry Kagome, by the sounds of it you'll find out later"

"What's that supposed to mean? Come on guys your not telling me something!" Kagome complained

The twins shook their heads, "No time, let's go, go, GO!" they insisted as they ran out the door and to the top of the stairs where they got the hungry stared from each of the men in the living room.

BACK TO THE BOYS

The moment that they saw them come back they had to refrain themselves from gasping as the girls came down the stairs with smiles.

Kaida was wearing a short brown skirt that was uneven in some places. She matched it with a white long sleeve shirt with a light blue t-shirt over it that gave a clear sight of her curves. She also wore shoes that were comfortable in walking but matched the outfit completely with the solid brown color and light blue wavy stripes on the side. By the time Kaida made it down the stairs Hakkaku was staring with much interest.

Next was Amaya, she had chosen a pair of tight blue jean shorts that gave her backside a firm shape. Her shirt was a plain white t-shirt also small and showed a small strip of belly. The neck of the shirt was open to the midway of her chest and showed just a little cleavage but not too much. She topped the shirt off by putting on a fuzzy tan vest and let it stay open so that others could see her physique. She had chosen shoes similar to her sisters but they were white with brown stripes. Ginta couldn't help but notice that she was wearing similar clothes to his own, and to him that was a huge hint of affection. Especially since she looked right at him and directly blushed, setting off alarms in Ginta's mind that he wanted this girl as his intended and then his mate.

Last was Kagome who also had on a different pair of clothes. She chose to wear a tight pair of black pants topped with a snug fitting light purple tank top. She had put her hair up into a loose bun with one strand hanging on the side of her face. Her shoes were the same as always since those were the ones she was used to while she visited the era. This time Kouga was enticed by Kagome's new look

_'Well at least no one else can look at her legs anymore. No one gets to see my woman but me!'_

All three girls flashed a smile at the men. The twins were excited to see if Hakkaku and Ginta picked them to be their intended's and eventually make them their mates. The two were neutral in the effects of mating. They did have in fact wolf demon blood in them but it was so long ago that it was so faint not even the strongest demons themselves could tell. However they did get the slightest twinge of the urge to mate with a male but it wasn't so overwhelming that they jumped on any male they saw suitable.

Kagome was a little anxious and nervous to see what Kouga needed to tell her. Somehow she knew it had to be personal otherwise he wouldn't have said it so sincerely. There was an uncomfortable silence as the boys stared at the girls in front of them, so Kagome finally broke it.

"Well, Come on! We don't got all day!" she said smiling

She ran forward grabbing Kouga's hand and headed for the well with the other four behind them.

They reached the well and one of the twins interrupted

"Sooo this is the well? Do we just jump in?" Kaida asked

Kagome flashed a smile, "Yup that's it, but don't worry I do it all the time"

Kaida and Amaya nodded and smiled, "Okay Kagome"

Kagome knew they wouldn't be scared of jumping; they were actually pretty good members on the gymnastics team at school.

"Well, Kouga and I can go first and then you guys can follow after us"

There was unison of nods and ' Okays' before Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist, which made her blush in recognition of Kouga's close proximity. Then he jumped into the well and the familiar blue light surrounded them signaling their passage into the feudal era.

The familiar nightlife of her favorite place was overhead. Kouga jumped them out of the well and landed in the soft grass next to it as another flash of blue light came from the well signaling one of the others came through.

However what they did not expect was there to be two people who jumped out of the well at the same time. One with his arm around the other and smiling a huge smile as the other blushed

Hakkaku had apparently grabbed Kaida and flashed her his so-called famous 'smile' and jumped in. Kaida made no attempts to come out of his arms and stayed contently in them.

This happened to make Kouga smirk with knowledge

_'Well, Well, Well looks like someone found a mate this season after all'_

With another flash of blue light Ginta appeared holding Amaya in the same fashion, which just raised the smile on the leaders face.

"Well if you two are good to go I'm going to take Kagome back to the den and speak with her." He commented.

Kagome remembered that he had something important to talk to her about and that got her wondering again as Kouga picked her up bridal style

"Ah!" she yelped in surprise

Kouga chuckled and in the blink of an eye he was gone and quickly making his way to the den silently letting Kagome to be with her thoughts as she curled into his chest

_'He seems determined about something, and at the same time I can't help but notice he's different somehow. He's gentler, less cocky, and is more clingy. I wonder what's up. It probably has something to do with Inuyasha or something. They fight all the time over me.' _

"Kagome we're here" Kouga said as he pulled her from her continuing thoughts.

Kagome looked around and they were standing outside the waterfall of Kouga's den.

"Wow that was fast" she commented aloud

He smirked and said, "Thanks but know I'm not fast in all things" he said slyly

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "and that's supposed to mean what?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing" he said

He walked through the waterfall and Kagome covered her eyes blushing fiercely and Kouga laughed whole heartedly. There were wolf demons all over the cave mating in front of everyone in the cave, but everyone else was so busy they weren't really paying attention.

"Uhhhhh…Kouga what's going on?"

Kouga smiled and started running through a tunnel to the far back of the cave where there was a room covered in a bear skin door flap. He went through it to reveal a hay and feather bed with soft animal furs on it and there were objects here and there that indicated that this was Kouga's personal quarters.

He walked over and set her on his bed, sitting up and looking at him as he flashed her his warm smile as he looked into her eyes.

"Kouga, what's wrong with everyone? Why are they….doing that in the middle of your den?"

Kouga sighed, "Alright Kagome I'll tell you." He hadn't planned on telling her this way but it was the way it was falling out so he worked with it, "Kagome, it's my peoples mating season and this is the way that it happens. The male chooses an intended and eventually mates them."

The only thing she could think to say was, "In front of everybody?"

Kouga chuckled at her reaction but regained his purpose of the situation

"Kagome…"

"Yes?" she asked

"I know that in the past I've said it so many times but you know that I truly do love you right?"

Kagome flashed her own smile of warmth, "Of course I do. I've known that for a while now"

Kouga felt warmth in his hear as she placed a hand on his cheek lovingly. He kneeled down next to her and got closer.

"Kagome, I wish that you would give me the honor of becoming your mate."

Kagome didn't have any reaction to his question at first then she took on a pondering face.

_'Is this what he wanted to talk to me about? This is sudden but somehow I'm not surprised. He sounds so serious this time and he asked me he didn't **tell** me that I would be his.' _

Kouga began to worry what her answer would be. Would she say yes? No? It was all very heartrenching.

"Yes Kouga, I will" she smiled at his ecstatic face. At least until he pounced on her, sending her back onto the bed with her pinned down and him straddling her waist.

**_LEMON IN PROFILE (so i don't get kicked off for it)_**

Kouga woke up to her sweet scent mixed with his. The smell of his pup that was growing inside the woman he loved. His face broke out in a smile of happiness, but he didn't disturb her.

She slept for only a short while before she woke up yawning.

"Good morning, my mate" he said happily.

Kagome smiled and turned to him as best she could with the soreness in her nether regions.

"Good morning koi" she smiled

She placed a hand on his back and rubbed in small circles while he caressed her face lovingly. They lay there for a short while when Kouga smelled the air.

"Come we need to find your friends, maybe the pairs actually got together." He wondered aloud

Kagome smiled, "It would be perfect if they did, then our kids could be best friends just like their fathers." she mused.

Kouga smiled and kissed her, than kissed her stomach before getting up and dressing. He saw Kagome having a hard time and he inwardly chuckled

_'I must have made her sore'_

He walked over and helped her get dressed as best he could before they left in a frenzy to find their friends

In a span of twenty minutes Kouga and Kagome had met up with the others to find that they did in fact mate with each other, Ginta with Amaya and Hakkaku with Kaida. All of the girls were excited to be mothers together and mingled together while the boys discussed their partners.

Not too soon after the discussions started, the males decided that it would be best to get their mate's home.

"Kagome, you need to go home so that Kaida and Amaya can go home. Besides I'm sure you'll all need to talk to your parents." he stated.

Kagome hadn't thought of that but nodded in acceptance and understanding. The girls walked over to their respective mates and picked them up bridal style before running to the bone eaters well and jumping in two by two until all the couples were 500 years in the future.

The boys set them down and gave them hugs and kisses making promises to come visit as often as possible. Kouga made the promise to join their group so that he could protect his mate and pup and he left room for no arguments. Ginta and Hakkaku on the other hand made the vow to pick them up in three months so that they could live with them in the dens. The girls readily agreed and kissed them saying their 'I love you's' and nudged them to leave before anyone saw them.

The males gave one last loving kiss before leaving through the well and back to their den leaving the girls to talk about their greatest sleepover ever.


	2. Ginta and Hakkaku midepilouge

It had been three months since the couples had mated and the girls were growing along with their demon pregnancies. Due to the youkai blood that ran through their babies veins, they were growing faster than human babies. Even though they were in their third month their babies looked to be near the sixth month. The girls were ecstatic, their mates would soon be back to pick them up.

Kaida and Amaya had stayed in the normal era while Kagome kept going back and fourth between era's to help with the shard hunt.

Kouga had joined the group in fear of his mate's safety with Inuyasha who hadn't been thrilled by the idea of his rival joining the group.

At first he was just angry and reprobated the idea, and then he turned ferocious and infuriated when he smelled Kouga's mating mark on her. It had taken a single good sit to turn him back to normal, but he never looked at Kagome the same way again.

Inuyasha and Kouga had come to a truths for Kagome's sake and safety. They both agreed whole heartedly that one month before the pups birth, Kagome would go and stay at the wolf den while they looked for jewel shards that were out in the open. Kagome didn't argue but simple nodded to their negotiations.

Now it was the third month and the time came to take the girls back to the den.

WITH GINTA AND HAKKAKU

The two demons jumped through the well smiling. They were happy that they would finally get to see their mates again.

Ginta and Hakkaku had been craving their mates as did the females; all four could feel the specific mate's tension for each others touch.

They rushed from the shrine to the house that the girls had shown them to right after their mating. The house was small and white with brown shudders and roof. There were flowers and trees in the small yard to make it homey. They jumped onto the roof to the window on the left and entered the room, only to find it empty

The twin's room was covered in half white and half tan. Hakkaku headed over to Kaida's side of the room. She had always loved the color white and had a love for punk rock. Hakkaku figured that's probably why she loved his hair so much. He chuckled at the memory when she had braided his mohawk and put a tie in it.

While Hakkaku reminisced Ginta sat down on his mates tan bed spread and inhaled her enticing aroma.

Ginta would have started his memories but he heard yelling from downstairs. They could tell that was their mates by the smell but the yelling came from two unknown voices. One was a male and the other a females; the male was doing most of the yelling while the female only did some.

The two ookami youkai's headed out into the hallway meeting a sight that caused their eyes to bleed red.

WITH KAIDA AND AMAYA

earlier that day

The girls had left home for the second time that week, only instead of groceries they went baby shopping. Lately, they hardly went out of the house or walked, or in their case, waddled around.

Their father had been gone for the last two months on a business trip which was gratefully before they started showing, so they didn't know about their condition, not that he would go easy on them.

For years their father had been abusing them without any mercy and they were afraid of what would happen if he found out about them being pregnant.

Today they would leave to their relief and would never have to face their father ever again. They planned to leave the present and live with their mates and pups in the feudal era. Since they had the life span of youkai now, they had lots of time to spend with them.

They got out of the car and walked to the house shutting the garage door behind them.

Soon everything was packed into their bags as they waited for Ginta and Hakkaku to show up. They were sitting and talking amongst themselves when they heard the door open.

Immediately they struggled to get up, thinking that it was their mates but instead came face to face with

"Father…" Kaida and Amaya said together worryingly and terrified

The man in front of them had short brown hair similarly colored to theirs. He wore black slacks and a dark blue polo shirt. His face portrayed furious anger and disappointment.

"What the hell have you done!" he yelled

The girls cowered and backed up as much as they could. They knew what their father would do to them if their mates didn't get here and fast, but their assumptions and hopes were cut short and made facts.

"YOU WHORES!" their father yelled as he backhanded Amaya across the face and punched her in the stomach, sending her trembling form to the floor.

The man went after his other daughter next, who put a hand over her stomach protectively backing up into a wall

Ginta watched as the man went after his mate and placed a strong firm grip onto her throat.

They both rushed down the stairs with demonic speed. Hakkaku ran to his mate immediately while Ginta took hold of the man's wrist tightly, snapping the bone in two causing the man to cry out in pain.

"You dare lay a finger on our mates! AND threaten our pups!" Ginta yelled at him before throwing the man across the room and into coat hanger hook, killing him instantly as it punctured his heart.

Kaida cried from the pain in her neck and she slid down the wall massaging it, hoping it would stop.

Ginta quickly leaned down and inspected her neck

"Kaida, Oh kami, are you ok?" he asked worryingly

Kaida nodded before launching herself into his arms and sobbing aloud

"I was so scared!" she cried, "I thought I would never see you again and that our pup wouldn't live!"

Ginta comforted her, "shhh, shhh…please don't cry, I'm here your safe"

"Amaya! Wake up! C'mon stay awake!" they heard Hakkaku yell

Kaida and Ginta automatically turned to the other mates and saw Amaya spread on the floor with her head in Hakkaku's lap.

Kaida went over to her sister as fast as she could and leaned down.

"What's wrong Amaya?" she asked to her half conscious sister.

"My baby….it-it doesn't feel normal…help, please" she pleaded and cringed in pain

Hakkaku looked horrified, his mate and pup were in danger, and that's when he smelled it….blood. He looked around thinking it was the man's but it wasn't, it was female. He quickly looked over Amaya and found that he was bleeding from her vaginal cavity.

"Oh kami no!" Hakkaku exclaimed quickly picking her up

Ginta quickly picked up Kaida, "C'mon let's get back to the den, now!"

Hakkaku could only nod as he could not bring any words to his mouth in fear of loosing his mate and pup. He picked up Amaya and bounded off for the Higurashi Shrine.

They burst open the shrine doors and immediacy Hakkaku and Amaya went in first with Ginta and Kaida right behind.

Hakkaku was worried sick that his pup might die from it's trauma. The blood the was flowing from her was slowly making it's way down his arm in small streams as he ran. It almost made him physically ill.

They reached the den and immediately Hakkaku went to one of the special rooms that he, Ginta and Kouga had set up for their mates and themselves. He quickly lay her down on the bed and comforted her while Ginta went to obtain the healer.

"It's going to be ok Amaya please don't cry" he pleaded

Tears fell from her face as she grimaced in pain and fear, but she tried to settle them as not to stress herself further.

"What's this I hear about an emergency? Oh dear…" said an elderly woman. She was short and hunch backed. Her face was covered in wrinkles but could tell that she was very sweet.

She sent all the males out of the room as she entered. Hakkaku reluctantly left with Ginta's reassurance.

Amaya lay there in pain as the midwife ookami demon came to her.

"Hello young one let's just see what's going on shall we?" she said eerily calm.

You could see on her face that she was terribly worried but could not decipher so in her voice.

Amaya cried out as the woman started an examination on her. Kaida stayed next to her sister holding her hand as the healer did what she could.

A sigh was heard before the hands touching her was released and Amaya let out a sigh herself. She turned to see the grim look on her midwifes face,

"W-what is it what's going on?" Amaya asked desperately.

The midwife sighed in sympathy, "The baby is in danger, since it is being born a month early, if you've bled so much that I fear for you as well. You've been induced into labor my dear."

"No! please! Not now!" she pleaded while her sister sat by idly watching.

The midwife shook her head, "I am sorry but I have no choice, whether the pup lives or dies depends on its strength."

Amaya started crying. As her sister consoled her the midwife went to tell her sisters mate.

Moments of crying passed before Hakkaku burst into the room, crying as well. Kaida moved out of the way and to Ginta who followed behind his friend.

Hakkaku held his mate after speaking with the healer.

"It'll be ok Amaya, I promise."

Amaya nodded into his shoulder and cringed in pain as she had a real contraction. It was small and only slightly painful. For several minutes Amaya gripped Hakkaku around the shoulders as she breathed hard.

He comforted her as much as possible before it finally passed and they tore into each others eyes.

"What's going on?" a voice asked


End file.
